


Night Fever

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Crack, F/M, Het, M/M, Yaoi, crack fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone dies a peculiar death after a leading a life of pure mystery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Microwaveslayer requested another weird crack fan fiction and I am so, so, so, sorry whoever else is reading this.

How did you become a reaper? The question echoed back and forth within William's mind. The concept of death still was a rather unsettling one. Much less, his own. A chill ran up his spine at the mere thought of it. He felt like cringing. The thought of his own demise made him sick.

Dying is a unique experience that we must all eventually face at some point in our lives. However, as a reaper, one would have to live with it for the rest of their existance. William, being the unlucky man that he is, would just so happen to be one. However, the transformation process is much more grotesque than one would expect. You see, in order to be given a second chance at the game of life, one must first sacrifice their own. 

The stranger repeated their question, thinking that he may not have heard them the first time. Yet, Will's face remained flushed. A deadpan expression washed over his face, in a quick atempt to hide his fears and anxiety. He mumbled something under his breath. The dead look in his eyes made seem as if it were almost some sort of prayer. For forgiveness, perhaps? Whatever. Now was not the time dwell on past experiences. Now was the time for answers. 

"Please, tell me your story. I just need to know... Who were you?" A voice pleaded.

That's just it... Who was he? Will hesitated. He was trapped by their presence. Deep down, he knew there was no escaping this hell until he gave them the information they so desperately desired. He could never escape his troubled past. Not even after all this time.The truth swarmed over his head like a flock of voltures. It was still there and always will be. This conflict was just to much. He began to panic, breaking his calm facade. Until, finally, he gave up. Swallowing his pride, he told them his only regrets. 

"I..." He struggled to find the proper words. Yet, he somehow managed to articulate a response. "I was meek young man who struggled with poverty and illness all through out his life. I used to be optimistic; Grateful for what little things I did have. Until, one day, something happened to me that would change my perspective on life forever..." 

"Please. Go on." The hooded figure nodded in agreement, listening intently to what he had to say. Will looked down at the cobblestone road below him. He looked so ashamed.

"Until, one day, I discovered I was not long for this earth." He frowned. "I was curious. Maybe even a little confused. I had so little time left on this planet that I realized I should make the most of it. So, I did what anyone would do in my dire situation... I tried to prolong the inevitable."

"Oh...?"

"I became rather health conscious. My fever was rising at an extremely alarming rate. I would then go on to do many outrageous things, just to extend what little time I had left. That was when I met him. What he suggested to me was wild. Yet, I was desperate to try anything. So, I did as I was told." William muttered. 

"What did he tell you?" 

"He said to me many odd things with a mischevious twinkle in his eye. 'Hey, you know what might work? If you shove a rectal thermometer up your bum regularly, you might just have a shot at making it through this." 

"You didn't actually follow his advice. Did you?" They gasped. 

"No, no. I did only what was best for me and me, alone," William said, weakly. "I shoved shit-load of thermometers up my bum! Much like my member, the mercury exploded. It was orgasmic."

"Huh. I guess that's why they call it 'La petite mort'." The hooded figure chuckled. 

"Hahaha! Fuck you." He retorted. "Who the hell are you and why do you care?" 

The stranger took off his cloak to reveal their true form. William gasped at this gesture, for it was reminiscent of a strip-tease. 

"William T. Spears!" She declared. "My name is Grell K. Sutcliffe and I, too, am a reaper!" Her flaming red locks blew wistfully in the night's breeze. She even posed for dramatic affect.

"...What does the "K" stand for?" He questioned.

"Heehee, allow me to re-phrase that." She grinned wickedly, baring her sharp teeth. "My name is Grelle 'Kinkshame' Sutcliffe and I'm here to make an angry blog post about you." 

William collapsed to the ground and fell to his knees. He stared up at the sky and began to shriek in pure terror. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"


End file.
